


Biometrical Affections

by Ketakoshka



Series: Biometrical Affections Series [1]
Category: D.Gray-man, Generator Rex
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Evo!Allen, Evo!Noahs, Experiment!Allen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long before Rex came to Providence, there was a young boy named Allen Holiday who was created to do the same job, but he ran off. When Rex finally meets his predecessor, what will he think of the boy Doctor Holiday calls her adopted son?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_"Once upon a time, there was a young boy with amazing capabilities. He was very smart and very sweet, but he was different from other people. Because he was so different from everyone else, they decided to lock him away from the rest of the world."_

"Why did they lock him up, Doctor Holiday."

"Because he was like you, Rex."

The fourteen year old stares into her eyes, curious about her story. "He was? What happened to him?"

"Well, you have to listen." She smiles at the boy, her own heart aching. " _He was given to a scientist to take care of, and she came to love him very much. One day though, the people who locked him up decided that he was too untrustworthy to let live anymore, so they tried to kill him."_

"No!"

Rebeca Holiday looks at Rex with mild amusement. "Are you going to let me finish?" He nods. "Thank you. _The scientist, or rather assistant, sent him away, hoping that he'd never return. And no one went after him again."_

The special E.V.O. smiles and pulls his covers up around his face. "What was his name?"

Holiday's face contorts with sorrow. "Allen…"

"Do you think I could meet him one day?"

"Sure," she whispers, knowing that he thinks it's just a normal story. 'If he's still alive.'


	2. The Albino Evo

Chapter 1: The Albino E.V.O.

**_Rescue me_ **

**_Show me who I am_ **

**_'Cause I can't believe_ **

**_This is how the story ends_ **

**_Fight for me_ **

**_If it's not too late_ **

**_Help me breathe again_ **

**_No, this can't be how the story ends_ **

**_-Rescue Me (Kerrie Roberts)_ **

"Hey, Noah!"

The blonde human looks up to see his friend flying down. "What's up, Rex?"

"I'm bored."

Noah laughs at the classic response before tossing the basketball at him, not surprised when it's effortlessly caught. "So anything new?"

"Nope." A loud scream very close by, shocks them both. "Except that!" They both take off towards the sound, not expecting what they see when they get there.

The source is a young albino boy in Providence white that's running from Biowolf, fear plain on his face. It's obvious that he wants nothing to do with the creature that's chasing him, but before Rex can move to save him, his left hand morphs into a bladed claw that slices into the wolf's metallic skin. "Leave me alone!"

"But-"

The albino growls and jumps into a nearby tree, silver eyes turning gold. "I want nothing to do with Van Kleiss! I thought he would have figured that out with what I did to Scalamander!"

"You retched, little-"

Biowolf's cut off by Rex's Slam Hands smashing into his jaw. "I think you should listen to this one… He's a lot smarter than you."

Immediately, the two E.V.O.s dissolve into a fighting mass, each trying to rip the other into pieces, but the young boy just hangs out in his tree, watching it all and wondering how he can get out of there without being noticed or followed until Noah calls up to him. "Hey! Are you alright?" He turns his attention to the blonde and nods, not wanting to speak, so he jerks his head at the two who are fighting. "That's Rex… I'm guessing you already know Biowolf… Are you an E.V.O.?" He nods, becoming slightly more relaxed until he hears more voices, and he can barely stop himself from falling out of the tree. "It's alright. It's just Providence… They aren't going to hurt you."

"You don't know that… They already have…" The boy jumps out of his tree and starts to run off, only to have Biowolf grab him and yank him back by the locket hanging around his neck. When it snaps, he only runs faster, and the wolf follows, leaving the necklace behind.

The wolf ditches it and quickly vanishes, leaving Rex with the necklace and the picture inside that freezes him: Doc Holiday and the boy hugging one another.

* * *

Rebecca Holiday knew from the moment she woke up that something was bound to blow up in her face today. What she never expected was for Rex to come barging in with a necklace she'd never thought she'd see again, pissed off and shouting, "who is he?!"

Noah and Six come in behind him, equally curious expressions on their faces, and she sighs. "Remember the story I told you a long time ago when you couldn't sleep?" After a bit, Rex nods. "Do you remember what the special E.V.O.'s name was?"

"Allen," he replies. "What's that got to do with this?"

She grins mournfully and roots around in her desk to pull out a giant stuffed panda bear. "When I first started working for Providence, long before you got here, I was chosen to be apart of a dangerous experiment because of my age. We tried to find a cure before the rules became contain or kill, and some thought it should be an E.V.O. that does it." She hugs the stuffy tightly, saddened just by seeing it. "So they created Allen, and for some reason, he was a cure, but his biometrics were all screwed up. He couldn't cure someone unless he was happy, like you, but he couldn't protect himself unless he was depressed or really angry."

"What's that have to do with you?" Rex asks, not sure about the direction this talk is going.

"They asked me to take care of him, raise him as if he were my son. They thought that I would be able to make him happy, but if I wasn't in his presence, he'd just become depressed again. He could never be a field agent... So they decided to terminate him, but I couldn't let that happen. So I snuck him out... I never saw him again." She sighs. "I just... I just wish I could see my little Allen again..."

Six speaks up then. "I'm sure you can... Van Kleiss is after him, and that means we need to find him first."


	3. Mother, Why'd You Make Me?

Chapter 2: Mother, Why'd You Make Me?

_**I've achieved my own survival** _   
_**I've refined my own sweet hell** _   
_**There's no point in craving beauty** _   
_**When you'll tear me anyhow** _

_**Should I scar my face** _   
_**To find my peace** _   
_**While you kill everything you love** _

**_-You Kill Everything You Love (Skin)_ **

Two weeks later finds Allen in New York where he watches the city's people mill about in their everyday, boring lives, and he wishes, desperately, that he could be one of them. His hand flies up to his locket only to find skin, and he sighs, remembering the only thing he had left of his mother. He misses her so much and would give just about anything to see her again; Van Kleiss is using that to his advantage, but still, Allen won't come to him, because Holiday told him when he was created that he existed to help people, not harm them, but he needed to find his own way of doing it.

"Good morning!"

Allen nearly falls out of his building when a familiar voice sounds behind him; it's the black haired teenager from before, the one who fought Biowolf, Rex. "What the hell are you following me for?!" His voice is loud, harsh and snarky, and his eyes glow with unconcealed contempt.

Yet, Rex barely seems to notice, letting it all roll off his back. "Well, Providence needs you to come back, and they're willing to do this the hard way, or as long as you come with me now, the easy way."

"Why?" the albino hisses. "So they can dissect me?!"

"No. So you can be safe from Van Kleiss." Allen turns around slightly on his perch to see a man in green that he's never seen before, but he's not sure if he can trust someone who sounds so cold.

And it seems that Rex isn't to happy to see him either. "Seriously, Six! Doc told me to do this myself!"

"Well," Six replies, adjusting his ever-present sunglasses, "Holiday wants me to make sure the two of you in a fight."

Allen barely hears the brunette's response, fear making him act instinctually, and by the time the two Providence agents turn around, he's gone. Having leapt off the side of the building and landing in a tree, the albino E.V.O. runs down an ally, fear running rampant through him. That fear isn't unfounded, especially when he runs right into an ambush of Providence agents, but then, as Rex and Six join him, the unexpected happens; Doctor Holiday steps out of the shadows.

"Allen, you can come home now."

Those words stop him dead, his biometrics flatlining as he takes a step towards her hand and the home he's missed so much, but those nagging things called instincts that have kept him alive act up. "Answer this first."

"Alright..."

He steels himself and tries to forget that everyone else around them is gone, the question that has long been nagging him about to come to light. "Why did they make me really?"

Holiday didn't expect that at all and visibly flinches at his harsh biting tone. "To create a cure..." She doesn't want to say more, but it doesn't have to said.

Allen knows. "They wanted an E.V.O. that could be easily controlled so it could be experimented on, right?" She nods. "I always knew it... They all hated what I am, from the very beginning." He growls and contemplates running off again, until Holiday speaks up.

"You don't have to come back..."

"You could aways come with me!"

Immediately, Allen's smiling, his emotions doing a complete one-eighty, and yelling back, "what're you doing here, Breach? Finally giving up on Van Kleiss?"

The next thing he knows, she's jumping through one of her portals and wrapping all four of her arms around him. "Nope! But you're still my friend!" The black haired girl looks up then frowns at Rex. "Allen, please don't go back to Providence... I can protect you better than them!"

"It's not about protection," he says, laying a hand on one of her larger arms. "It's about family." With his free hand, he points to the doctor, making Breach look there too. "I want you to formally meet my mother, Doctor Rebecca Holiday." To Holiday, he remarks, becoming solemn once more, "Mom, this is my friend Breach. She took care of me, and in return, I don't want her to get hurt by Providence anymore. I'll come, but only then."

The scientist ignores the shocked faces around her to answer, "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

The ride back to Providence is silent, and it's obvious that Allen really wants nothing to do with Rex. With his mother and Six occupied with arguing in another compartment, the albino finally gives into the black haired E.V.O.'s attempts at a conversation. "I don't know why you're so interested in my builds."

"Because they're so much different than mine!"

A small smile comes to Allen's face for a moment, and he turns slightly to finally look Rex in the face. "Yours are quite interesting as well... Perhaps a collaboration on making new ones?"

Rex looks a bit crestfallen at that and says, "I haven't had a new build in ages."

"Ah," Allen murmurs, "my last new one, Breach helped me with." He looks around to make sure they're alone and stands up. "This one kind of grosses her out."

"How so?"

The albino merely smirks and grips his discolored left hand tightly, pulling as it transforms into a wide, black and silver sword. "Tada!"

The Hispanic teen gets an awed expression and exclaims, "that's so cool! But it is kind of gross..."

"I'm well aware..." His soft, innocent face lights up, and he thinks that maybe, just maybe, he and Rex can be friends.


	4. Prom?!

Chapter 3: Prom?!

_**They say, be afraid** _   
_**You're not like the others** _   
_**Futuristic lover** _   
_**Different DNA** _   
_**They don't understand you** _

_**You're from a whole 'nother world** _   
_**A different dimension** _   
_**You open my eyes** _   
_**And I'm ready to go** _   
_**Lead me into the light** _

**_-E.T. (Katy Perry)_ **

Of all of the world's messed up punishments, Rex and Allen have to agree that theirs takes the cake. When the albino returned to Providence, it was thought that he could help Rex, but the moment the black haired teenager started insulting the hulking, terrifying, E.V.O. bunny, not that they knew it at the time, Allen was infuriated. The resulting physical fight caused more damage than the rabbit, so they were told to make nice and that they were now roommates.

What's more is that in the middle of their fight, Noah called to ask a favor of both of them, for them to go to prom.

* * *

Noah and Rex look at Allen with mild amusement as the E.V.O. gets aggravated with the two girls flitting around him, trying to make him look pretty for their currently-late gay friend Ryder. "Why don't you want to wear a dress?" Bonnie asks, somehow managing not to hurt Allen at all despite her bad luck.

"Because," he growls, slightly angry, mainly at Noah for getting him into this mess, "I'm not a girl…" He does stay put though for the black eyeliner they smear around his eyes, despite his earlier comment about not being a girl, and even lets them put neutral lip gloss on. But that was only when Ryder showed up.

He's a lean muscled man with luminescent green eyes and a shock of red hair that covers his right eye, a bad boy, and Allen thinks that he's definitely eye candy. Rex, on the other hand, gets more irritated with him with each passing second.

"What's your problem?" the albino hisses when Bonnie and Claire drag Ryder away to wrangle him into his tux.

"I don't like the way he looks at you," the Hispanic teen whispers while Noah excuses himself.

"So? Maybe I like to be looked at every once in a great while."

Allen sighs and looks back the way Ryder went. "He reminds me of my ex-boyfriend, Spyder, until he hit on Breach... She was just as angry at him as I was." His silver eyes grow cold like chips of tempered steel, and his discolored, left hand fists in the material of the white tuxedo Holiday bought for him. "I hate him so much..."

Rex flinches at his harsh tone and grabs the teen's arm. "He better not come back then... I'd gladly rip him apart for you." The albino smiles and wraps his hand around the other E.V.O.'s, only to let go when the ordinary humans come in.

"Shall we go?" Allen nods, smiling widely and allows himself to be led out the door while Noah and Rex grab the girls.

* * *

From the moment they step out of the door, things go from bad to worse. Bonnie's curse of bad luck sends Rex into the ocean twice and their limo to its watery grave; then it caused the restaurant they were at to burn to the ground while the Providence agents go after the rabbit that seems to hold a grudge against Rex. When they return, it's to ashes and franticness, and Allen quickly goes to Ryder's side to make sure he's alright despite his black-haired partner's obvious distaste for the other.

Noah, having picked up on this, pulls him off to the side at their next attempt at supper. "What is your problem with Ryder?"

"I don't have a problem with him!" Rex hisses. "I have a problem with how close he's trying to get to Allen!"

"Why should it matter?"

"Holiday made me promise to protect him at all costs, even emotionally, and I have a feeling that if this goes on, it's going to explode and so will Allen."

"What makes you think that?" Noah asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because he's not real nice when angry. Why do you think that I've been favoring my right side? It still hasn't completely healed from when he clawed me over a stupid rabbit!"

Surprise alights in the blonde's eyes, and a sigh leaves his mouth. "Alright, just try not to be so much like a guard dog."

"I'll try."

* * *

Ryder leads Bonnie over to a corner of the Providence tank later on in the night while Rex and Allen are arguing over the rabbit that appeared for a final time and whispers in her ear, "I don't think Allen really likes me."

"What makes you say that?" she asks, looking back over at the albino.

"I think he has feelings for Rex…"

At that, she nods. "I see it too… They'd be so good together."

"Yeah… Should we?"

She smiles and gets a devious look on her face. "We should."

* * *

Arriving at prom is a little sad, but that's only when they find that it's pretty much over. Still it doesn't stop them from trying to dance together, except, Bonnie and Ryder have different ideas. The redhead smiles at his date but shakes his head, leading him over to Rex. "I think the two of you should dance together."

The Hispanic E.V.O. stops and stares into the other's silver eyes and nods, mouthing, 'humor them?' Allen makes his actions his answer, leading the way to the dance floor where a slow song plays and prompts them to dance together, closely. "How's your date with Ryder going?" he asks, feeling a spark of bitterness race through him.

The albino rolls his eyes and unconsciously presses himself closer as he drawls, "he's been a gentleman, but he doesn't fit right... I'm certain there's another boy out there for him, because I'm not it."

"That's too bad. You looked pretty happy hanging on his arm."

Allen rolls his eyes. "But he's human. I don't always feel at peace around them." He tucks a piece of his waist-length, white hair behind his ear and finally notices the change of song at the same time his partner does.

"E.T. by Katy Perry?"

"It's fitting."

"How so?"

"We don't really belong in this world anymore." The experimental teen sighs and whispers, "one of these days, I'll have to show you my second home... The only downside is that Spyder's there."

"Then I get my chance to kick his ass." At Allen's laugh, Rex grins and leads the boy into another song.


	5. Shadows on the Sun

Chapter 4: Shadows on the Sun

_**If you feel so empty** _   
_**So used up, so let down** _   
_**If you feel so angry** _   
_**So ripped off so stepped on** _   
_**You're not the only one** _   
_**Refusing to back down** _   
_**You're not the only one** _   
_**So get up** _

**_-_ ** **_Riot (Three Days Grace)_ **

White hair blows softly in the wind, and he watches the sun sink over the land, bathing it all in darkness. He contemplates returning to Providence, but the thought of being stuck in the same room as Rex doesn't sound appealing right now. Still he knows that the other E.V.O. will be looking for him soon enough, so he should return before he puts that effort to waste. Until, he hears a loud noise that makes him race towards the ocean.

When he sees a black and red haired E.V.O. alone on the sands, he contemplates running off, but she doesn't seem threatening, so he slowly makes his way down to her, stopping a few feet behind her and sitting on a sand dune silently. "Hello, Miss… Were you the one that was making that noise?"

She freezes and turns towards him, relaxing when she sees his little innocent form. "Yes, I was… Are you an E.V.O. too?" He nods. "My name's Circe," she supplies, moving to sit beside the albino. "What's yours?"

"Allen Holiday."

She gets a look of surprise on her face but says nothing about it, instead smiling at him. "Well, it's nice to meet you…"

"Circe!" The brunette and albino freeze and turn to see Rex running towards them, slight worry and anger warring on his face. "The Pack isn't far, is it?"

"No," she admits. "Breach isn't here but Scalamander and Biowolf are."

Allen bristles at those words and immediately, turns his hand into the bladed claws, snarling, "you work for Van Kleiss?!" She nods. "And he wants you to kidnap me." It's not a statement, but she nods anyway, prompting the younger cure to swear and look about nervously while Rex chews her out.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he cries. "Do you not understand that he'll probably kill Allen?"

"If dumb and dumber don't get to me first."

Surprise and pure apologetic sadness slight in her eyes. "I'm sorry... I didn't realize that he means so much to you..."

"So what?" The sharp metallic voice halts their conversation and makes Allen's hair stand up on end as Biowolf and Scalamander come out of hiding. "You should have taken your chance, Circe... He's a little feisty."

"I wouldn't kick your add if you'd leave me alone!" His silver eyes turn gold, and he takes a step forward, almost tauntingly slow. "If you leave now, I won't hurt you; if you choose to stay, I'm through with being nice."

"I think we'll take our chances."

Allen finds himself suddenly on the offensive against both Biowolf and Scalamander, having to dodge crystals and claws with no end in sight, until he draws his sword. It clashes with the purple E.V.O.'s metallic skin, creating sparks, and deflects the crystals, letting him stay still momentarily to catch his breath and look at Rex who's occupied by Circe's supersonic blasts. It distracts him for a moment and lets the salamander knock him into one of the sand dunes.

"You should pay attention more," Biowolf taunts. "We thought you were going to hurt us…"

 _"I am."_ A smooth dark voice calls from out the sands, and its source slowly walks out, golden eyes blazing and pale skin darkening with each passing second. _"You've really pissed me off now…"_ The area around them starts to shake as an earthquake erupts beneath their feet, sending his enemies flying, and for a moment, he looks like he's calming down until Scalamander and Biowolf try to run away. _"Cowards!"_ His hand closes, and the sand rises up like a tidal wave, intent on engulfing everything. _"Don't you dare fucking run away from me! I will rip you apart!"_

Rex and Circe stop their fight to look over at the demonically pissed off teenager, fear growing on their faces. "What's wrong with him?" she asks.

"I don't know… He's never acted this way before…" The more he watches the albino, the more he wonders if this is how he acted when Spyder cheated on him. "I don't think he's ever been really angry around me before."

"And now?"

"He's pissed off…"

* * *

Breach watches from afar, sorrow on her face as she holds two syringes in her hands, one for Rex and one for Allen. As much as she doesn't want to do this, it's much better than letting the albino live with the guilt that he killed someone else. So she opens a portal and appears right behind Rex and knocks him out, giving Circe a nod then moves on to send her friend into darkness.

"I'm sorry about this," Breach whispers, and Allen barely has the time to look back at her before the needle pierces the skin of his neck and the world goes black.

The pack slings their bodies over Biowolf's shoulder and step into Breech's portal, not noticing the death glare she gives Circe or the way she almost reaches out to take Allen from him. But Circe does hear the four-armed E.V.O. whisper. "Tell Providence what's happened."


	6. Angel

Chapter 5: Angel

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun,** _   
_**fighting til' the wars won,** _   
_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.** _   
_**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.** _   
_**Don't you know you're everything I have?** _   
_**..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.** _

_**-Angel With a Shotgun (The Cab)** _

His head throbs and pounds as almost colorless eyes threaten to spill tears of pain when they start to open, letting the light spill in, and Allen grits his ivory teeth to drown out the ache while his senses expand to take on the sounds and smells around him. Behind him, Rex lies, still knocked out, and warm against the albino's back, with his comforting scent surrounding the teen. They're alone for the moment, and that's all the opportunity Allen needs to kick his partner awake.

"Wha-?" Rex starts only to have the albino interrupt him.

"We're in Abyssis; the Pack isn't far."

The older E.V.O. stiffens and tries to get up, straining against the vines that have them bound. Eventually, he stops when they don't give, leaning back into Allen's warm body as he decides to ask him a question. "What was that earlier?"

"Neah," Allen answers. "That's the name for my other personality... He... he almost killed Spyder a long time ago. He did kill someone I thought to be my friend though; she tried to sell me out to Van Kleiss, and Neah didn't like it." He sighs, wishing that he didn't have to have this conversation but he knows that it's better just to tell Rex the truth. "He's my last defense, the reason why I'm so dangerous and why Van Kleiss wants me so bad."

"That would be correct."

That familiar, annoying voice makes Allen go ramrod straight as he and Neah war with one another over whether or not harming themselves bodily would be worth it to silence the man they both hate; the albino says yes, but his other half screams no. So instead, they hiss out together, "Van Kleiss, you certainly know how to make us feel at home... Although, it would be wonderful if you let us go so we can rip your face off."

"Oh, such harsh words!" The ex-scientist moves his hand slightly, making the vines holding the two Providence agents move them up onto the wall. "And Rex, I see you've met the living nightmare named Allen Holiday." The youngest E.V.O. growls lowly in his throat and tries desperately to launch himself at the source of his aggravation. "See? He doesn't even know how to control his emotions. He's a hazard to all of those around him... Right, Breach?"

"Leave her out of this!" Allen cries as his old friend hides her face behind her chin-length, black hair in hopes that he won't see the bruising on her left cheek, but he does. "What the hell did you do to her?!"

"Nothing she didn't deserve. Breach is much too attached to you." The nature-based man walks up to his enemies and says, "it's probably nothing you wouldn't have done to her, Allen. Don't you agree, Rex?"

"No," the hispanic teen growls, staring the man he despises most directly in the eye. "Allen's a good person. He'd never do anything to hurt anyone if he could help it!"

His response brings surprise to the others, but it's Biowolf who speaks up. "You're pretty enamored with him, aren't you?"

"So what if I am?" Rex responds, glancing at the albino out of the corner of his eye. "What if I care about him?

Van Kleiss makes the same connection she did and reaches out to touch the whitette's pale face. "You're in love with him. How sweet..." His clawed hand traces the deep red scar on Allen's cheek and smirks. "Admit it Rex, or I'll mark his pretty face."

"Yeah," he bites out. "I'm in love with Allen Holiday, and I want you to stop touching him!"

Those words flip a switch in Allen's mind, and for a moment, Neah's constant presence disappears, leaving him with an excess of power he's never felt. The plants start to decay, letting him break through their grasp as the Pack and Rex watch, dumbfounded, and he steps lightly to the ground, silver eyes switching from their natural color to gold and back again. Recognizing that sheer power, Van Kleiss and the Pack minus Breach take off towards an ambush they aren't prepared for, but that's not what occupies Allen's mind; Rex is. "Did you mean it?" he whispers, fear clashing with the elation on his pale face.

"Yeah," Rex admits and holds out a hand for him to take. "But I don't think that's the big thing right now."

Screams of pain and anger reach their ears, making the four armed girl sigh and say, "I think your back up arrived. Circe must have gotten them to believe her." Breach opens one of her portals and turns to them. "Shall we go help them?"

"It's perhaps the best idea you've had all day."

By the time the three teenagers step though the portal, their treated to the sight of Six and Doctor Holiday having to fight back to back against the various E.V.O.s that Van Kleiss has stashed away. Immediately, Allen goes to aid his mother, and Rex to Six, but Breach just hangs around in the back and watches, not sure of her place in the fight. She wants to help Allen, but a part of her still has the Pack mentality she'd known for so long; that part, no matter how small, fights back with such strength that she can't fight it. So she watches as Allen starts to lose what little patience he has and her old pack is tossed about until her old master calls for a retreat.

She doesn't say anything, when in the aftermath, Rex and Allen seem to forget about her and she's rounded up by Providence grunts. She knows that Allen will stop her from being locked up and experimented on, but that fear lingers in her heart until silver eyes lock on her own, saying 'don't fight back… We'll be safe very soon.' She listens and relaxes into the hold of the people she used to kill with her eyes locked firmly on Allen until he disappears.


	7. Kitten

Chapter 6: Kitten

_**You're my pika-girl,** _   
_**in the poke world.** _   
_**Oh, I won the gym badge,** _   
_**but you won my heart.** _   
_**(Pika!)** _   
_**Pika-girl, in the poke world** _   
_**And now that I've got you,** _   
_**we can never part.** _

**_-Pika Girl (S3RL)_ **

Sparkling, metallic silver eyes watch the humans rush around to secure captured E.V.O.s alongside, another, darker pair as their owners hide away from those that are trying to search them out. Breach has three of her arms wrapped around Allen tightly, trapping him to her body to keep him from falling off the small ledge they're curled up on, while the last clings to the supporting bar just below her. "How have they been treating you?" she finally asks, having helped him prolong the inevitable for long enough.

"Pretty good," he answers. "My Mom, Rex and Six have become pretty protective of me."

A smile comes to her pale face, and she jostles his slightly to pull him closer to her body and scratch him behind his adorable new cat ears. "Good. I'm glad things are going well..."

He can hear the undertone of sadness in her voice and point blank asks, "you missed me, didn't you?"

"Maybe," she answers. "Maybe not."

He rolls his eyes at her tone and wraps his arms around hers, securing himself even more. "Well, I missed you more than anyone else on this earth would ever know."

"It was pretty obvious to me though."

At the sound of Rex's voice above them all, Breach freaks out and lets to of Allen prompting the teen to start falling until her portal catches him and brings him back to her. "Goddamnit!" she cries. "Don't frighten me like that!"

"Yeah!" Allen chimes, crossing his arms. "What do you want, anyways?"

A large, goofy grin comes to Rex's handsome face as he says, "I was wondering if you and I could go out tonight."

Despite Breach's aggravated expression, she doesnt interfere when the albino nods subtly and reaches out to his friend, murmuring "I'd like that, but only if we get Miterashi Dango."

"And you have to take care of him."

The Hispanic teen turns his attention to his once enemy and replies, "I'd die for him if I had to."

* * *

"We need to talk about some things."

"Hmm?" Allen looks up from his milkshake, large silver eyes glowing in the moonlight, and makes a noise of curiosity.

Rex sets down his burger and stares down at it, not sure how to breach the subject. "Your ex-boyfriend... Circe told me that you almost killed him."

Allen stiffens and drops his head, even as Neah internally demands that he not show weakness, but that's impossible now. "I did... I didn't mean to, but... Sometimes, I can't control myself." He doesn't fight back when fingers slide under his chin to lift his head up, despite the shame ravaging his insides, just looks up, and he wishes that it were anyone else having this conversation; yet, there's no fear in Rex's eyes.

He smiles and runs his thumb across the albino's cheek to catch the single tear that escaped his molten pools, and he whispers, "I get it... I've hurt people too, honestly. I really get it, and I'm-I'm not scared of you. I am scared for you, though."

"I'm alright. I haven't been too worried about it in a long time..." He places his hand over the one touching his face, a sweet smile coming to his face. "Thank you."

"For what?"

Silver meets brown, the former sparkling as their owner whispers, "everything."

* * *

By the time the two return to their home, Breach, Six and Holiday are all waiting for them, stern looks on their faces. "Where were you?" Rebecca asks, deciding that she should be the first to speak.

"A date," Allen replies and gives his most innocent, and happy grin in hopes that he won't get in trouble for running off without telling his mother where he was.

"A date?"

"With me," Rex chimes and pulls his lover to his side, grinning an almost identical Cheshire smile, and it only grows as he feels a tail wind around his leg. "I thought my kitten could use a milkshake."

Having not realized that he hadn't made his new, fleshed appendages disappear, the albino reaches up to touch his ears, feeling the unfamiliar silken fur give underneath his fingers. "Why didn't you tell me they were still there?" he whines, pouting as he speaks.

"Because I thought you looked cute."

A small blush paints Allen's cheeks pink, and finding it too much to pass up, Neah starts to tease him. _'You're boyfriend thinks you're cute!'_

'Shut up!'

_'Embarrassment gets you nowhere. You need to be more provocative if you want him to think that you're sexy.'_

His ears lay back slightly as a scowl twists his lips. 'I can't believe you're saying this!'

_'That's because you're secretly a prude.'_

'I am not!'

'Are too!'

"Well," Six drawls, interrupting Allen and Neah's internal debate and making the whitette flush. "No more running off unannounced. White Knight was about to declare you a rogue again, Allen. It was only because of Rex's absence that we were able to convince him otherwise, and he wants to track you now."

Allen snarls, and his tail bristles and thrashes from side to side in anger, his eyes bleeding to gold with his other half's fury. "I'm not wearing a collar again!"

'How dare they even suggest such a thing?!' Neah screams, echoing the teen's sentiment wholeheartedly.

"You don't have to," Holiday murmurs and bends down slightly to be on eye level with her son. "I told him that I wouldn't stand for it... If they tag you, I'll quit, and take you and Rex with me."

"Promise?"

His once-again silver eyes shine with innocence, making it hard to say otherwise, even if she wanted to. "I promise."


	8. The Woman in the Back

Chapter 7: The Woman in the Back

_**If we were** _   
_**Stronger than superheroes,** _   
_**We could save the world at once.** _   
_**Then we could** _   
_**Be the ones to get rid of** _   
_**Enemies and tragedies they cause.** _

**_-Superheroes (Ventura Lights)_ **

"I can't believe we're on toilet paper duty."

Allen rolls his eyes at his boyfriend's childishness and stares out to the horizon, not seeming to care much about the arguments and complaining to his left. "Don't be such a drama queen, Rex."

"They got the fun stuff though!"

Noah scoffs at him and says sarcastically, "yeah, unstable nanites are real fun."

"But Allen…" The albino just holds up his hand to cut his friend off. "Can I call Six again?"

"He said that we have to keep radio silence." His silver pools become half closed and he curls his hands into the seat, not exactly wanting to be in a truck that Bobo's driving, but it is better than Rex taking the wheel. "And you can't drive either."

"What about music?" he asks.

"I don't care."

"Alright!" Choosing to ignore Noah and Bobo's cries of 'whipped', he uses his nanites to crank up the stereo system, and in retaliation, the car decides to let out a cloud of smoke. "Damn it!"

By the time, Bobo stops and the smoke clears, the rest of the convoy's gone. "Where are they?" Allen cries, angry.

"Don'no," the monkey replies, mildly amused by the glare the albino's throwing his boyfriend, and starts to drive off again in hopes of catching up to the rest of the trucks, not even realizing that they'd accidentally turned onto another part of the road. "Although, if you want to kill Rex, I'd let you." When Allen doesn't reach over and throttle the older E.V.O., he says, "I was being serious. I wouldn't even tell Providence what happened."

Rex pouts and murmurs, "you could at least let me drive."

"You can't drive!" the other E.V.O.'s chime together.

Deciding to rile his long-time friend further, Bobo says, "Allen, you can drive if you want."

"Why does he get to drive?!"

Allen taps Rex on the head and climbs over the back of the seat to sit on his lap. "Because I'm better than you… Now, I'm hungry and thirsty."

"We can make a pit stop," Noah supplies. "Once we're not lost anymore."

"We're not lost! We're exploring, because men don't get lost!"

* * *

Six's frown deepens as he stares over the soldier of one of the grunts, hoping that they can repair the communication network after they were attacked. "If I may ask," the man says, looking up at the green-suited agent. "What's so important about Rex's truck? Shouldn't we be after our stolen cargo vehicle?"

"No," he replies simply. "Rex doesn't have what he thinks he does, and when the pirates realize that they have toilet paper and not nanites, they'll be after them. In these circumstances, it's better for him to know what they have."

* * *

"Okay, why does Noah get to drive?!"

Once again, Allen rolls his eyes, this time throwing in a groan for good measure. "Because we're lost," he growls for the seventh time. "And Bobo didn't want to drive anymore. Okay?"

The blonde, who's been steadily ignoring their argument while the monkey watches the albino get more and more frustrated with each passing whine, suddenly says, "I think I know this road."

"How so?" Rex asks, finally paying attention to their surroundings. "All of the roads out here look the same." A few minutes later, Noah's proven correct when they happen upon wreckage in the canyon from the convoy. "Great…"

They climb out in hopes of finding survivors, but its deserted. Then Bobo decides to say what's on his mind, making Allen freeze in fear. "We're like sitting ducks out here."

The roaring of engines further terrifies the whitette ut he still tries to be humorous by muttering, "quack."

They're quickly surrounded by men in masks and at the center is another, unmasked, man with brown hair held up by a red bandana. "Let me introduce myself," he says, watching them intently. "I'm Gatlocke, anarchist, struggling businessman, scoundrel… Okay, that's a lie. I'm not struggling... but, lemme ask you! Do you like rules?"

Deciding to keep Allen hidden for the time being, Rex steps in front of him and says, "can't say I do."

"Me neither. I hate them. It's why me and my men live by the anarchist code. For us, there are no rules."

"Excepts no cursing."

A twitch develops over the leader's eyes, but he puts his hand on the masked man who spoke's shoulder. "True! We're anarchists, not animals." He looks over the black-haired teen's shoulder and grins. "How ironic," Gatlocke says, stepping forward another step. "I was just saying how we need some girls in the gang, and what do I find with the Providence group, a beautiful young lady."

A small blush covers Allen's cheeks but he still replies with, "I'm not a woman."

"Are you sure?" the eccentric man asks. "I'd say that if you're not a girl, then I'm not a man."

The boys in front of Allen snicker, knowing what Allen's going to say before it ever leaves his mouth. "Then it's nice to meet you, miss."

"Oh!" Gatlocke's grin only grows, and he claps the shoulder of the man next to him and says, "I like you. So fiery and full of spunk!" He throws his hands up in the air dramatically. "Anyway, I need a favor… It would really help me out… a lot."

Rex takes over the talking once more and pushes his boyfriend behind him. "What kind of favor?"

"I need you to hand over the truck. I mean, I _really_ need you to hand it over…. Now."

Rex sighs and says, "that old thing… you don't really want it. It smells, handles like a box on wheels and has no radio. I wouldn't want it if I were you."

Aggravation shows on Gatlocke's face, making him frown deeply, and two blades appear. "Please, don't play dumb with me."

While Allen snarls and gets ready to do something he'll deeply regret, his boyfriend merely smirks and replies, "dumb? Oh see, dumb is pulling a blade on me!"

His ingrained response to pound the living hell out of the gang comes forth with his smack hands, gaining another grin from the leader. "Oh, I like this kid." He snaps his fingers and his men go after Rex, who holds them off without a hitch and tells the others to get back to the truck as Gatlocke watches in awe. "I have a bad case of E.V.O. envy!"

The boys scramble to get away as the pirates follow, causing Allen and Noah to start thinking aloud. "Why would they be after toilet paper?" the blonde asks.

"They don't look like they even use a toothbrush," Allen murmurs, eyes widening as his mind makes a connection. "Did anyone bother to check if we're actually carrying toilet paper?"

"No," Bobo says, prompting the other three to go diving towards the back.

"That doesn't look like T.P." Allen rolls his eyes and has to suppress the urge to call him Captain Obvious, while Rex looks back at the monkey.

"We were carrying unstable nanites the whole time?"

Bobo sighs. "We should be fine as long as none of the warning lights are on."

Immediately, all three of the teens are looking at it again, a sense of dread filling them as Noah asks, "you mean all the red blinking ones?"

"...Oh boy!"

Their conversation is cut off as Gatlocke's gang gains on them and the brunette man, himself, punctures the left rear tire, sending them careening into a cliff wall. As they all stumble out, Rex tries to joke, "at least, the nanites didn't blow up."

Before Allen can yell at him for being aggravatingly annoying and that his comment isn't helping, Gatlocke says, "That's what I wanted to hear. I just love an optimist!" He races forward to hug Rex, crying out, "I just love this kid!"

"Annoying, next he's going to ask if we want to split the money like a common thief," the albino whispers to Noah, and while he didn't intend for the thief to hear, he does.

"Common! Common! Tear open the truck!" he shouts, startling Allen.

As the men set to work, the teenagers and Bobo inch closer together, ready to run when the opportunity knocks, and it does, when one of the gang members yells out, "they're not here!"

"Not there?!" Gatlocke abandons his prisoners for a moment, giving them the opportunity to run to the pirates' dune buggy.

Allen jumps in the back, clinging to the unstable nanites as they race away, Noah in the driver's seat, while Rex tries to keep the gang occupied. He ignores everything other than his boyfriend and those that are following them, and when at last someone gets to close, he says, "catch," and tosses the container to Bobo.

"Where're you going?"

"To have some fun."

* * *

Rex sees Allen leap out of the dune buggy out of the corner of his eye, almost missing when Gatlocke swings his swords at him in an attempt to knock him off of the truck, but he ducks, keeping his eyes on the boy who twists around and slams his foot through the engine block before leaping onto the next one.

"You're boyfriend's certainly resourceful."

"How'd you know that he's my boyfriend."

"It's obvious with how much you want to protect him. Besides, he's adorable."

For some reason, that statement both angers Rex and fills him with pride, but he decides to act on the anger, socking the man in the face. "Stay away from him!"

* * *

When Providence arrives, Six finds Allen and Rex standing together amidst broken vehicles, holding tightly to one another. "What took you so long?"

"Apparently the jets are too slow for you." He looks over at Gatlocke who's tied up and gagged, a black eye marring his handsome face. "What happened here?"

"Apparently, Rex's the jealous type," Allen answers. "The nanites deactivated."

"Great," Six replies. "And how'd that happen?"

"Probably when we hit a wall…"

The agent raises an eyebrow. "Who let Rex drive?" His normal stoic expression melts with a small smile as the older E.V.O. groans and the albino giggles. "It probably would have been safer with you driving, Allen." The following cry of indignity is sure to haunt the black-haired boy for a long time.


	9. My Home Away from Home

Chapter 8: My Home Away from Home

_**What I want from this world** _

_**What I wanna resolve** _

_**When I want you to stay** _

_**So I want you to wait** _

_**I don't wanna be bold** _

_**I don't wanna be cold** _

_**I don't wanna grow old** _

_**I wanna go home** _

_**-Home (Breaking Benjamin)** _

Dawn has barely started when a whitette E.V.O. creeps into his boyfriend's side of the room with the intention of taking him on a trip, but for a moment, he cannot wake Rex, too enraptured by his sleeping face. Then he quickly gets over it and jumps on the bed to wake his boyfriend up, smiling widely and whispering, "up! Up!"

Shortly afterward, the black haired teen's left eye slides open, and a groan passes his lips. "Seriously? I thought we were sleeping in."

"Not anymore. Now get up before Bobo wakes up."

"Why?"

"Because, Breach and I are going to show you our other home." As soon as those words are out of his mouth, Rex is up and changing clothes, making the other teen blush slightly, but he holds it together enough to ask, "you ready?"

"Yep," the older male replies. "Lead the way."

"Good." They turn around to see Breach's head peeking out of a portal, a small grin on her face. "Then come on. I want to find the others before we have to get back here."

* * *

Rex shivers in the cold morning air, not sure how much he likes the Romanian forest Allen and Breach have him traipsing through. "Why can't I just fly?"

"Because," the albino replies, "it's impossible to see from the air. Considering, we live underground." He leaps up on a rock before climbing up in a tree to run alongside Breach. "Besides, we aren't that far away. I recognize these rocks."

"How can you recognize rocks?"

Breach rolls her eyes and points to a large crack that almost splits one apart. "Allen did that when he was fighting with Spyder." Then she points to one that's worn smooth. "That's where the three of us would sit and watch the sunset. That's how we can recognize rocks."

"Oh."

The girl looks at her friend and mouths, 'he's such a moron.'

'But he's my moron," Allen responds. Before Breach can come up with a reply, Allen leaps down and slows their pace. "Home," he whispers and stoops to pick up a rock and throw it to the side. His hand reaches back to grab Rex's, and he leads the other down through a tunnel, a black abyss in the daylight. After they've gotten through, Breach moves the rock to close behind her, eclipsing them in nothingness. Still, the albino knows the path as if it were a piece of him, every bump, every turn and every crack coming back to him as if he'd never left.

"How do you know where you're going?"

"I've been down this path hundreds of times, Rex; not everyone can just make a portal like Breach."

"And you don't get lost?"

"Not anymore."

To prove his point, a small light appears in the black, slowly becoming brighter the closer they come to the exit, until at last, the brightness envelopes them and blinds them for a few moments. "Whoa," Rex says, awe dripping from his voice.

"I know right?"

Silence rings out for a few moments as the black-haired boy stares at the glowing walls, lit by fluorescent rocks along the walls, and he sees the E.V.O. plants growing in the soft glow, an amazing sight to behold. "You lived here."

"A long time ago," a harsh voice calls out from a cave-like crack in one of the walls. "Then they abandoned us."

"Hello, Spyder..."

Rex doesn't know what to make of the man Allen once loved when he steps out, the seemingly leader of the E.V.O.s that are hiding from his presence. He's a rather tall teen with the same red hair and green eyes, or rather eye, as Ryder had, but his own emerald pool glimmers with intelligence as his four attached spider legs walk him closer, supporting his human one that seems weakened. His voice is almost melancholic when he says, "it still has t healed from you, Allen," and that makes Rex very aggravated.

"Maybe if you hadn't hit on Breach, he would't have hurt you."

"He has a point, Lavi." A girl with long green pigtails comes out then alongside another teen with blue hair and an older man who seems to attached to her.

Lavi, Spyder sighs and answers, "of course, Lena, but I really don't think that he came back to defend himself."

"That's because the Moyashi has someone new to occupy his time," the bluenette drawls, smirking when the albino fumes at his words.

"Don't call me that, BaKanda!"

He growls and stalks forward, ready to fight his friend to the death. "Shut up, Beansprout."

"Never." The resulting fight causes catastrophic damage to the cavern that has to be fixed by a young woman nicknamed 'The Timekeeper' who made the damage disappear; Rex quickly learns that her real name is Miranda.

After everything's cleaned up, the Hispanic teen's introduced to the present part of the clan: Yuu Kanda, Lenalee and Komui Lee (Hatter), Arystar Krory (Vampyre), Howard Link (dubbed, to his annoyance, Inspector Gadget), Lavi (Spyder), and Alma (Kanda's lover). It doesn't take long for a new rivalry between Lavi and Rex to start, much to the others' amusement, but in the end, they have to leave, lest Holiday find out that her precious son has run away. And just as they're heading out, yet redhead asks to speak to Allen alone.

"How are you?" he asks, his green eye softening.

A scowl comes to the albino's innocent features as Neah stirs in his soul, and he says, "fine. Better than I was here."

A small sigh passes the older teen's lips, and for a second, he forgets what their relationship is and almost reaches out to touch his cheek. "I'm sorry, little Clown."

"Doesn't matter," Allen whispers back.

"Are you happy with him?"

"Yeah. I am..."

* * *

Allen's left hand wraps around Rex's wrist before drifting down to intertwine their fingers, a small smile coming to him. "Someone's happy," Rex remarks as they step into Breach's portal home.

"Very," the whitette replies. "Things are g..." His sentence stops short as he looks up at their new home to find it too quiet for a few moments until gunfire breaks out. "No..." Fear runs rampant in his heart, making him run from his boyfriend and best friend, because he needs to make it inside. "Mom!"


	10. Cold Hand of Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next chapter are essentially the season 1 finale, "Payback", so we'll be starting on season 2 shortly.

Chapter 9: Cold Hand of Betrayal

**_It's all about power then_ **

**_Take control_ **

**_Breaking the rule_ **

**_Breaking the soul_ **

**_They suck us dry till there's nothing left_ **

**_My oh my, my oh my_ **

**_What about the world today_ **

**_What about the place that we call home_ **

**_We' ve never been so many_ **

**_And we've never been so alone..._ **

**_-We Are (Ana Johnson)_ **

_Allen's left hand wraps around Rex's wrist before drifting down to intertwine their fingers, a small smile coming to him. "Someone's happy," Rex remarks as they step into Breach's portal home._

_"Very," the whitette replies. "Things are g..." His sentence stops short as he looks up at their new home to find it too quiet for a few moments until gunfire breaks out. "No..." Fear runs rampant in his heart, making him run from his boyfriend and best friend, because he needs to make it inside. "Mom!"_

* * *

Allen's fear stricken face is the first thing Holiday sees when he runs into the science wing, and the second is his body starting to transform into a metallic and biotic mixed panther that leaps at one of the E.V.O.s that has her trapped in the corner of the room. He bites into its flesh and throws it across the room before attacking the other two, and after turning back and curing them, he looks over at his mother and asks, "who?"

"Van Kleiss," she answers and kneels to fish her gun from under the desk. "He's probably after you and Rex." It's then that Rebecca looks around for the black haired teenager, and when she can't find him, asks, "where is he?"

"Probably in trouble," the albino answers honestly. "I need to go find him… Will you be okay on your own?"

The brunette nods. "I'm going to go find Six before he gets himself into more trouble."

* * *

After leaving his mother, Allen runs faster than he ever has before down the hall where he assumes Van Kleiss is from the amount of E.V.O.s protecting the doors before he can attack Rex, before everything falls apart. His metallic silver eyes flash gold as Neah's voice sounds in the back of his head. _'We're probably too late.'_

'Don't say that. He's going to be fine…'

_'What are you going to do if he's not?'_

'I don't know…' Neah doesn't have a chance to talk to the boy anymore when he bursts through the door to find the bane of his existence's claws in his boyfriend's chest as he tries to tear all of the nanites out of him, and from the way he callously drops Rex to the ground, he's succeeded. "No…"

Van Kleiss turns to look at the whitette and grins. "Ah, Allen, I was just having a conversation with Rex. I was wondering if you'd still love him if he wasn't capable of building his wonderful machines anymore. So, can you answer that for us?" The albino's eyes glow gold, and he launches at the older E.V.O. He almost misses when Biowolf lifts his companion up into a crushing hug, but when he does notice, the older man grins and says, "if you let us go, we won't kill Rex… Biowolf could always crush him right now. But you don't want that, do you?" Allen concedes and stands back, clutching to the material of his pants as his enemies walk out, knowing that he won't go after them because he needs to protect Rex.

Once they're out, he runs to the brunette's side and kneels beside him, fear curling up like a cobra inside of him. "Are you okay?"

The Hispanic teen's pulse is slow, sluggish against Allen's fingers, and his voice is soft, much too soft for it to put the experiment's mind to rest. "Fine..."

"Do you need my nanites?" He presses the other's hand to his chest, ready to give up his life-giving force, not that Rex knows that fact, at the drop of hat. "You can have them if you want..."

"No..." he answers, slowly opening his chocolate eyes. "I just need to get to your mother. She should be able to fix me."

Allen nods and despite his boyfriend's insistence on walking, carries him to his mother's lab where the woman stands with Six and White in his special suit, discussing what to do. "Mom! Rex needs your help!"

Rebecca spins around, and her eyes widen as she rushes to take the older teen from her son. "What happened?"

"Van Kleiss stole his nanites..."

Six freezes before looking up at Allen. "They stole all of the nanites we had stashed here. We haven't heard anything from the other facilities... For all we know, they've been destroyed."

Breach steps out of her portal then with Circe, a grave expression on her face as she says, "Knight, your fears are correct. All but the Antarctica facility have been compromised."

"Then we need to go there," the albino drawls, looking at his old friend with grief. "We need those nanites... And if they aren't there, I offer up my own."

"No!" Holiday and Breach cry, shocking everyone else into silence. "That would kill you..."

"And I'd be okay with that." Thankfully, Rex has fallen asleep before that information could be brought to light, so Allen has no qualms about saying what he says next. "He's too important for me to let that happen." He looks over at Breach. "I need you to open me a portal… Can you do that?"

She grins. "Of course… Do you doubt my abilities?"

"Not at all. I just need to do this, now." His eyes glow a brilliant gold, and his voice rings with another tone inside of it. _"We can take care of anything else."_


	11. Ballad of the Beloved

Chapter 10: Ballad of the Beloved

_**Mirror I am seeing a new reflection** _   
_**I'm looking into the eyes** _   
_**of He who made me** _   
_**And to Him I have beauty beyond compare** _   
_**I know He defines me (Yeah)** _

_**Who are you tell me** _   
_**that I'm less than what I should be** _   
_**Who are you?** _   
_**Who are you? (Yeah)** _   
_**I don't need to listen** _   
_**To the list of things I should do** _   
_**I won't try, no, I won't try** _

_**-Mirror (Barlowgirl)** _

The frigid air turns their breath into frosty crystals as they walk towards the Antarctic facility, determination set into their faces. Allen looks especially so, his only thought being of Rex, even though his friend only volunteered to protect his existence. The conversation with the guards at the entrance is short, but the walk to the storage room isn't. So his mind wanders restlessly.

He imagines what he would do in a life without Rex; he knows he would survive, but he wouldn't want to. He had contemplated suicide before, but Neah stopped his hand. This time though, if he were to lose his second most favorite person in the world, no one would be able to stop him. He knows that he couldn't live with that hanging over his head forever. He would lose his will to live and love ever again. His thoughts are intruded as Breach and he are given access to the long, bleak walls of the Antarctica facility, but they quickly slide back into place the longer he walks in silence. As his hand wraps around the canister of nanites, a sense of relief fills him, and then dread follows. 'What if this doesn't work?' he thinks. 'What if they kill Rex instead?'

Breach seems to know what's on his mind as one of her four hands finds his and squeezes, telling the albino that all will be well. So Allen gets himself into that unfamiliar, optimistic mindset and follows her back to their part of Providence, the science wing, and she leaves the teen there with his mother and Rex's unmoving body, silence ringing out as Holiday works.

Eventually, Allen can't contain himself and whispers, "he'll be alright, right?"

"I think so," Rebecca answers. "He's got a nanite similar to yours to help him control his nanites."

Confusion makes him look at her with wide eyes. "What do mean?"

The brunette woman barely looks up from her work as she says, "we needed to find a way to make nanites bond to you properly, so we made a nanite that would allow it. Rex has one like it too; his is just... different. That's why your powers are alike..."

* * *

'Allen, you shouldn't be so silent.'

'I have nothing to say, Neah.' The albino merely goes back to watching the world then, trying to ignore the anger that's building up to cataclysmic proportions. 'I honestly have nothing to say.'

'Other than that you want to rip Van Kleiss's head off.'

'I thought that was a given.'

'It is, but I'm stupid, so you know.'

Allen smirks at that and retorts with, 'I'm well aware.'

'You don't have to be so mean.'

'Yes, I do.'

'No, you don't.'

'Yes, I do.'

'No, you don't...'

The not-quite-an-argument argument continues for what seems like forever, but by the time they're finished, Allen's laughing louder than Neah. They're happy, and for a moment, that's the most important thing.

* * *

It's early in the morning when Rex wakes up, and at first, he doesn't understand where he is, until he sees Allen's sleeping form curled up in Holiday's desk chair. "Why am I in here?" he murmurs, racking his brain until the memory comes forth at last. "Oh, hell!"

Allen's startled awake by his cry, and he immediately leaps up, ready to attack. Then he sees his lover's amused face. "Good morning, sleeping beauty. How was your nap?"

"Terrible."

"That's your problem, not mine." He walks up to the Hispanic teen and nearly presses their lips together, just to torment the other.

"It'd be better if you were napping with me though," Rex croons cheekily and pulls the albino over top of him so that Allen's straddling his waist. "What do you say to that?" Allen's answer isn't in words; instead, he leans forward and captures the older male's lips, drawing him into a heated kiss. Rex's hands wander down his sides and legs until coming to stop at the whitette's ass, and a small squeak leaves his plush mouth when those groping appendages squeeze. His squeak quickly becomes a soft moan as his cheeks are kneaded, making his face flush slightly with desire.

He pushes back from Rex then, trying to catch his breath, and says, "we should stop there..."

"Why?"

There's a small glint of guilt in his silver eyes that Rex immediately picks up on as the albino murmurs, "I'm not ready to be intimate again... It's not that I don't want to but..."

The darker E.V.O. stares at him, not quite comprehending what he's saying at first, but when it hits him, all he can say is, "you and Spyder had sex?"

The whitette's blush is telltale enough, but he still makes himself answer. "Yes... It was a long time ago though. I'm not ready to do this again."

"That's fine."

"One day, I'll be ready." He flutters his long eyelashes and murmurs, "I promise."


	12. Five, Four, Three, Two… One?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is essentially the episode "Divide by Six" from season two.

Chapter 11: Five, Four, Three, Two… One?

_**Well she's not bleeding on the ballroom floor** _

_**Just for the attention 'cause that's just ridiculously odd** _

_**Well she sure is gonna get it, here's the setting** _

_**Fashion magazines line the walls now** _

_**The walls line the bullet holes** _

_**Have some composure** _

_**Where is your posture?** _

_**Oh, no, no** _

_**You're pulling the trigger** _

_**Pulling the trigger, all wrong** _

_**-Time To Dance (Panic! At The Disco)** _

A soft, light giggle rings out as Allen walks beside his boyfriend, holding Rex's hand tightly in his own as if he'd disappear into thin air. In the albino's right hand, he holds his half-eaten cheeseburger, too engrossed in his conversation to remember to eat, and they're laughing, happy for the moment. But the wide grins fade when they hear a soft sound, and fearing what it could be, they run towards the alley from where it originated. Immediately, they're attacked by four people who fight not quite like ordinary humans, and that's enough to make Rex afraid for Allen.

Six pops out of the shadows then, his face impassive as he stares down at the boys, and he turns towards the elderly gentleman first to say, "do they pass your inspection, Dos?"

"Just barely," the man replies. "But I guess we can trust them. I expect that you'll explain this to them before we land."

"Of course..."

Allen just gives Rex a wide-eyed, fearful look and clings to his hand as they're lead to an airship to carry them away.

* * *

"Have you ever wondered why they called me Six?"

Allen and his boyfriend share a look as the albino curls up in his lover's lap, not quite sure how to deal with their situation, so Rex answers in his usual, asinine, sarcastic way. "Cause that's the number of seconds you have to answer my question."

The older Providence agent would have rolled his eyes if that were in his character, because he should have expected something like that to come out of his partner's mouth. "It's because I'm the sixth most dangerous man on the planet." He waves his hand at the four individuals on the other side of the jet, motioning yo them as he introduces them individually. "Meet 2 through 5: Trey, Five, Dos and I-V." Allen cocks his head to the side as the elderly gentleman huffs and turns away while the pinkette girl waves, the man in bandages crosses his arms and the bigger guy grins.

Then the girl says, "you didn't tell us that one of them would be so adorable!"

The whitette's cheeks flush, prompting his boyfriend to tease him relentlessly until something finally occurs to him. "So, there's five people more dangerous than you? How is that possible? Who decides the order, and where's number one?"

He adjusts his sunglasses then and murmurs, almost reluctantly, "not far."

"Is he going to try to kill me too?"

"Very probably. One has turned Evo, and you two are the only ones who can save him."

* * *

The rocks beneath their feet are hard and make the journey up he volcano difficult for Allen who's nursing his sprained ankle, so Rex piggy-backs him up it like the most doting boyfriend in he world. Eventually, the silence becomes too much and the albino asks, "how long has One been fighting it?"

Startled by his question, it takes a few seconds for Six to respond. "Five years."

Shock runs through the two extraordinary E.V.O.s, but Rex hasn't last his voice. "Five years? Most people go out of control in five minutes!"

"One isn't most people." There's a hint of a smile on the man's face that Allen deciphers as adoration that One's special to him, and he wants to help him.

"Who is he to you?"

"The man who raised me..."

Said man though is nearly out of his mind by the time Rex and Allen make it inside he suspended box the E.V.O. lives in, but the albino still reaches out towards him and says, "let us help you, One... Six doesn't want you to get hurt." He makes contact with the his skin and sends his nanites out to shut him down only for them to do nothing, so he draws back and stares at his appendage as if it were the source of all of his woe. "No... let me try again..." He almost touches the snarling lizard-like creature once more but can't when a noise outside startles him, and whatever is left of the wonderful mercenary is hidden beneath instinct for survival. He jumps past Rex and Allen, making it outside before they can stop him as the cables holding them over the lava snap and send them careening towards the fiery pit below.

They fly out of the molten trap on the older teen's boogie pack and head towards the outer rim where 2-6 are waiting, and when they tell them of their failure Dos, most of all, looks impatient and angry. "Your plan did not work." He hefts his sword then and starts to turn away only to have Six grab his arm.

"Don't even think about it!"

"This is the only option."

"Killing our teacher was never an option! Even if Rex can't cure him, we can still help!"

I-V, the bandaged assassin looks skeptical, immediately siding with the oldest of the younger mercenaries. "We've heard about your petting zoo. He's not an animal, and he doesn't belong there."

"One would sooner die than live in a cage," Five adds.

Trey, almost trying to be funny, manages to get six scowls when he says, "and no cage could hold him!"

Rex cries out then, hating the idea they're passing around. "Let us try again. Please there's gotta be something we can do!"

The old man screams at them, finally losing his temper completely, and it frightens Allen. "No! One is gone! That thing is not him anymore, just an abomination that needs to be destroyed!"

Another temper flares at that, and in an instant, Six is staring down Dos. "That man gave me a home when I had nothing. He trained me. He took care of me. Now I'm going to take care of him!" He takes off after his old caretaker then with Allen and Rex close behind, but none of them can get close to One with the other four fending them off.

Suddenly, Neah's had enough of this and whispers in the albino's head, 'stop holding back.'

'I don't want to hurt them...'

'But they want to hurt you, so...' He wrenches control from his other half before dropping the metal claw his kinder side created and brings his hand up to strike at the ground with a smaller version of Rex's smack hands. "Stay away from my Allen!"

When Neah attacks the four mercenaries alongside Six, it gives Rex the time to run after One, and as he corners and touches the E.V.O. something spectacular happens. "Six."

The Providence agent turns his head to look at the Hispanic teen when he hears a familiar voice. "One?"

The most dangerous man in the world smiles through Rex, seeming not to notice the anger tolling off of Allen, and he says, "you left this place, quit life as a mercenary, and so rarely returned to visit."

Shame comes to the stoic man's face, and he bows his head. "I did what I felt was right. I never meant to dishonor..."

One only chuckles and continues. "So rarely that I never had time to tell you, how proud you made me." He reaches out to clasp his 'son's' arm only to have it grabbed back just as tight.

"We're going to help you. We're going to take you home."

The E.V.O. only shakes Rex's head and says, "but Six... I _am_ home." The lizard's body disintegrates then, sinking into the ground and becoming a part of his home; One _is_ home...

* * *

Six stares out into the land around them as he and the two teenage E.V.O.s wait for a jump jet to take them home, and Rex as always tries to make light of the situation by saying, "you totally kicked their asses... Does that mean you're One now?"

"No."

"But you fought better than them!"

"Fighting and winning do not make me One, Rex. Our ranks are determined by how dangerous we are..." He never looks at the teenager as he continues, his face impassive and peaceful. "I was well on my way to becoming One once."

"What happened?"

He smiles slightly at the Hispanic teen and answers, "I met you."


	13. Caesar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we're on to the episode "Mixed Signals". I really like this episode

Chapter 12: Caesar

_**Nothing I say will wash it away** _   
_**I'm standing in the pouring rain** _   
_**You say it won't happen again** _   
_**You're manic, manic** _   
_**There is a chemical in your brain** _   
_**It's pouring sunshine and rage** _   
_**You can never know what to expect** _   
_**You're manic, manic** _

**_-Manic (Plumb)_ **

Allen wakes up early one morning to find Rex sleeping peacefully beside him, looking as if nothing was going screwy with his nanites, and for a few moments, the whitette believes it too. But he's seen it, the trance his boyfriend goes into before creating these parts that make no sense and have started to put his life in danger, and he knows that the Hispanic teen wants to know what they form. He's frightened though, that whatever it is wily hurt Rex in the end; but he'll let him do what he wants for a moment and worry in silence.

Rex knows though, and that's why the next morning while Allen's gone he lets his nanites build the necessary components and assembles the machine itself only to have it attack him. As he struggles with the creation, a figure carefully enters the facility, bypassing and knocking out all guards as he comes ever closer, and just as the person in the metal suit comes in, Allen, Breach and Circe appear through one of the second E.V.O.'s portals. Immediately, they're on edge until this mysterious newcomer asks, "Rex, is that you?"

"Who's asking?" the Hispanic teen drawls, all the while pounding his way out of the bubble the machine's trapped him inside.

"It's me!" the other chirps, "Caesar, your brother!" The man in the metal suit quickly pulls off his helmet to reveal a face that's startlingly similar to the hero's, just a bit older, but so alike that it shocks everyone in the room, not that Caesar seems to notice. "Mijo... You're alive... and older." He seems almost quizzical about this and stares off into space as he thinks. "The atomic clock was right. Esta es una problema grande."

Upon being released by the machine, Rex raises an eyebrow but doesnt immddistely start wailing on the man who claims to ne his family. "Uh yeah, it is a big problem. Either you've got a screw loose or you're a terrible liar."

Real curiosity and a mild amount of hurt comes to Caesar's face as he studies the E.V.O. and inquires, "you don't remember me?" Shaking his head and seeming to decide that it isn't important, he continues on with, "what is this place?"

"Providence."

The newcomer turns to look at Allen, surprise catching his features as the albino links arms with his boyfriend and then happiness takes its place, but he still doesn't comment. Instead, he asks about the most curious thing that's on his mind, juggling the thousand thoughts that surround the subject of his brother's new outlet for affection and pushing those to the back of his brilliant brain. "What exactly is Providence?"

"How do you not know?"

The Hispanic man levels his brother with a familiar steely gaze before answering honestly. "To me, it's only been a few hours since the accident... I don't know what's become of this world. My only thought was of finding you..."

"Why?"

"I promised our parents that I'd look after you, make sure you were safe."

The honesty is plain in his voice, making Allen and Rex share a nod before the older cure says what's on their mind. "Would you like to talk in private?" At his supposed sibling's nod, they walk out leaving Allen, Bobo, and Breach alone in the room to fill in Holliday, Six and White Knight as best as they can.

* * *

In Rex's closet of a room, he and Caesar set down as the man explains how his ship took him faster than the speed of light, accelerating the years outside of it when the explosion happened before finally getting down to the nitty-gritty, a sense of calm overwhelming them. "Your name is Rex Salazar. Our parents are Violeta and Rafael. The last time I saw you was at the Applied Nanite Research Lab at Abysus... right before those fools triggered the replication cycle."

The black-haired teen raises an eyebrow and says, "and I have total amnesia so for all I know, that could be completely bogus."

"There's a scar on the back of your left knee you got when you were 7 from riding the gantry arm in the Reactor Annex."

Rex looks down at his leg impressed and elated to know where that mysterious scar came from at last, and then he cocks his head slightly before relaying his own questions, even relaying his own interesting information once he, for the most part, accepts what he's being told. He can see the similarities in most of the things they do, that not even a loss of memory or five years spent apart could change; he knows that what this newcomer is saying is true. He just has to prove it to Allen...

Said albino and his terrifying best friend slink inside through a portal later, a slightly exhausted aura hanging around them and making the Hispanic teen state, "White Knight."

Even though it's not a question they answer and the youngest creature collapses onto his boyfriend. "He never shuts up!"

"Yeah?" The 'and what do you want me to do about this' remains unsaid, but Allen knows, and it makes him frown.

"Come on, can't you throw me a bone for once?"

"I tried, you declined."

Caesar and Breach blush with embarrassment from hearing this, but Allen just shamelessly flirts back, making the situation worse. "You never know... Of course I might if you sweep me off my feet a little more, hero~..."

The scientist gets a far off look on his face as he reminisces about the past in an attempt to defuse the tension, exciting his sibling without meaning to. "My little brother... the hero. I remember when you just wanted to be a musician."

"Guitar?! No, wait... drums?!"

The excitement clears from his face when Caesar chirps, "no, accordion."

Once the surprise wears off, Allen and Breach start cracking up, earning glares from the amnesiac. "Shut up," he grumbles, all the while blushing and egging them on.

* * *

In another room, the adults converse, deciding whether of not to accept this story, even going so far as to research Caesar Salazar, and with this brings a new thought, one White Knight is quick to bring up. "If everything I've read about him is true, he could be an incredible asset to Providence."

"Or a major liability," Six drawls, clearly not alright with White's thinking, perhaps even cursing his ex-partner for us sudden laidback personality.

"All the more reason to keep him with us," he justifies. "Give him whatever he needs."

Dr. Holiday, always the mediator says, "White's right, Six. He knows more about nanites than anyone on the planet. He helped invent them."

"My point exactly!" She affixes him with a glare until he explains, "there's a thousand things he could do with them that we're not aware of. What's to say he won't turn on us?" No one has an answer to that, but they all agree to keep Caesar there, even of its just for supervision.

* * *

Allen and his boyfriend are curled up in their bedroom when a knock in the door harolds the arrival of Six and Bobo to tell them of the news they've been awaiting impatiently. "He can stay." The oldest Providence agent turns around then to leave before saying over his shoulder, "I'm happy for you, Rex. You always said you wanted to find your family."

The teen smiles slightly and relays something that he's thought over with his albino curled up in his arms, who his family truly is. "Thanks, but you know what?... I already did. Caesar may be my brother, but you, Allen, Holiday, and Bobo: you're who I have a connection with. You're the best surrogate family a guy could ask for."

The monkey snorts then, climbing up into his hammock and distracting the other two E.V.O.s from seeing one of Six's rare smiles. "Oh, now you see? I'm getting all misty. You're such a sentimental guy... How did I not know you were gay?"

Rex frowns then before chuckling as Allen bursts out laughing. "You never know," he sing-songs. "Maybe White Knight's gay too~!"

Six shakes his head and leaves before their jokes come to haunt him, but just as he's almost out of the door, Allen chirps, "yeah, gay for Six!"

The green suited man pales at that thought and walks faster towards the science division, hoping that Rebecca will get that disturbing vision out of his head.


	14. The Twin Personalities of Allen Holiday

Chapter 13: The Twin Personalities of Allen Holiday

**_Welcome to the nightmare in my head,_ **

**_(Oh god!)_ **

**_Say hello to something scary,_ **

**_The monster in your bed,_ **

**_(Oh god!)_ **

**_Just give in and you won't be sorry,_ **

**_Welcome to my other side,_ **

**_Hello it's Mz. Hyde!_ **

**_-Mz. Hyde (Halestorm)_ **

When Allen was born, a voice called out to him in the back of his mind, a dark voice that made him want to explore the world about him because it promised that he had nothing to fear. This voice was Neah, and said creature only wanted the best in the world for his other half, to cherish him. But life got in the way, and how much could he do when he wasn't even real, just another part to the twisted life that was given to the albino. There was a balance of power between them that kept insanity from claiming them so completely, and when it's shaken, they start to break into pieces.

Caesar didn't realize the complexities of his brother's boyfriend, or he would have warned the teen about touching his latest invention, an attempt at switching minds. No one one realized how quickly their precariously balanced psyches could tip and fall to the ground, shattering the slight normalcy that had long eluded them. At least, no one knew until Allen's eyes turned gold and Neah's voice sang out, sounding as if it were the true voice if their body, and he's furious, practically murderous when he realizes that his Allen is now the subconscious individual. His scream is deafening as his little one falls silent, not used to the struggle of existing...

* * *

"Allen and Neah's personalities have always been a little more unbalanced than they seem," Breach explains, looking over at the glaring form of her friend's darker half where he sits alone at one of Holiday's lab tables. "They switch from one to the other with little to trigger it, and other times, Allen has to wrench control back from Neah."

"But Allen's always been more dominate?" Rebecca infers, trying to grasp at her adoptive son's peculiar mental state.

"Neah's essentially the carnival side show in his head."

The creature growls low in his throat and his golden eyes blaze with fury as he cries out, "I resent that!"

"Doesn't matter right now!" Rex calls back, his face tight with desperation. "Allen's more important than your feelings!"

The anger displayed on Neah's face would be enough to instill fear in any man... that wasn't the brunette E.V.O. His voice though is enough to shock people to their core, venomous and cruel as he threatens Caesar. "If Allen dissaperars, I will personally ripyour face off and laugh as you write in agony, slowly bleeding out onto the floor. Alright?" The older Hispanic man nods, fear alighting his face at the calm way the creature spoke to him and said something so nasty. "Good… We have an understanding." He stands up then and starts to storm out, throwing over his shoulder, "find out how to fix this. I'm going out."

* * *

Neah goes to the city and sits alone to watch the sunset, hoping that Allen will speak up… just once. He's frightened of being alone in a body that doesn't belong to him. He'd be completely lost without Allen beside him; without his guiding hand, he'd revert to the dark being he once was… When he'd been a completely different person, when he and Allen were at odds with one another. They weren't halves of the same whole; they were two entities locked in the same living space.

He doesn't want to go back to that time… "Allen?"

There's a long, horrifying pause before the whispered, _'Neah?'_

The golden eyed being heaves a sigh of relief and smiles slightly, even as worry attacks him from the fact that his angel seems to be too weak to give long answers or speak for too long. He realizes then how terrified Allen is because he can feel it, and it pains him just as much. "Do you want me to go back to Rex?"

_'Yes… Don't…'_ The following period of silence is longer than the last, but it eventually ends. _'If I die… Protect… Rex… Please…'_

Helpless to do anything but agree, Neah says, "anything for you…"

* * *

Neah returns to the compound late that night, seeking out Rex immediately in hopes that the teenager his other half has come to love will be able to comfort him. "I need to talk to you," he whispers, startling him as he stares out of a window.

"Alright… What's wrong, leech?"

The gold eyed E.V.O. snarls and almost walks off, but the thought of what Allen had asked of him keeps him trapped. "Allen wants me to be closer to you, in case the worst happens."

"It won't," the Hispanic teen retorts. "So I don't need to talk to you. If anyone's going to disappear, it's going to be you."

"I wish that was the case."

That shocks Rex into turning around fully to look at the forlorn man, noticing the pain that he tries to hide. "Huh?"

"I don't want to lose him either… I'd rather die than let Allen suffer the same fate that I have long feared. He needs to be protected from all harm, and if I had a body of my own, he would never be hurt ever again." He leans against the wall and stares at the floor, unwilling to look Rex in the eye out of principle more than anything else. "So, when he asked me to protect you should he end up dead, I had to say yes… I hope you understand."

The older teen nods and whispers, "whatever makes him happy…"


	15. Struggling With Neah

Chapter 14: Struggling With Neah

**_I don't want your sugar and spice, sugar and spice_ **

**_I don't want your sugar and spice, sugar and spice_ **

**_Sometimes I say really dumb things_ **

**_'Cause it's hard to talk and at the same time think_ **

**_At the same time, I feel like I should have that down,_ **

**_I should've figured out the conversation by now_ **

**_There's a lot of time wasted hating the way I act,_ **

**_Social skills I'm not sure I have_ **

**_The list of what's wrong runs way too long_ **

**_And I had no idea 'til you came along_ **

**_-Sugar and Spice (Icon for Hire)_ **

"Can you please just calm down?"

The alter-ego of his albino lover snarls and turns towards him, never dropping the collar of the guard and just lets him dangle there, helplessly. "Why should I? He said that Allen's never coming back!" He's positively fuming as he says this, taking special offense to such a thought. "He won't admit that he's wrong! Allen will come back to me!"

It's been two days since Allen stopped talking back when Neah prodded his once-home, and he's afraid of what will happen. Rex knows what he means, so he just lets that slide and attempts to calm the distraught creature down. "He'll come back, so please let the man go… You'll be alright!"

His face contorts with sorrow as he drops the man and starts to stalk his way out of the science wing. "I need to be alone for a while."

"You know I can't let you."

"I don't want you to… I have to figure everything out myself." He looks guiltily at the ground. "I'm thinking that I'll go to Van Kleiss if I have to."

"That's a stupid idea, and you know it."

He looks away, eyes catching onto the barest of light that floats in from a barred window before whispering back, thankful that the man he'd been threatening had disappeared. "It's worth it… I'd rather die than live without Allen."

Rex just nods, knowing how he feels and follows the other when he tries to sneak out of the room. "We'll just have to wait on Caesar… He'll figure out something."

"But will it be fast enough?"

"I don't know," the older E.V.O. admits. "I hope so… I don't know anyone else that could help us that would be safe to ask."

"I've heard rumors of one," Neah says, coming ever closer to the exit. "He's an E.V.O. doctor that specialized in this kind of thing before he transformed… I don't know much about him, so Breach was going to ask Spyder and the others if they've heard anything about him."

"And yourself?"

"I don't know… I thought about going for a swim… Allen liked swimming." His golden eyes shine with an indescribable emotion that makes Rex stare and wonder just how much the albino's presence has kept Neah sane and what will happen now the longer he's alone.

"Sounds good to me…"

* * *

Breach walks through one of her portals with Circe beside her, their faces frozen with sorrow, and that's the first thing Spyder sees when he crawls out of one of the adjacent caves with Lenalee and Kanda in tow. Immediately, he knows that something's happened to Allen, so he asks, "is he hurt?"

The four armed girl shakes her head and answers, "he's gone… Neah and he switched places, and we don't know how to get him back."

"You were hoping I'd have an idea."

"Yeah…"

The redhead bows his head and closes his eyes, thinking hard. "I don't know…" He turns back to the samurai behind him who nods before he even gets out, "ask around."

Before he can leave though, Link comes slinking in, clutching a book in his hand. "There's Dr. Adam Millennium."

"I thought he was just a rumor," the green haired girl replies.

"So did I… But I met one of his siblings last week… I even brought her back her."

"You mean that little girl, Road?"

The blonde nods. "She's one of the doctor's twelve siblings… All of them turned E.V.O. around the same time. So he's got a lot of practice with what he does."

"So he can help Allen?" Circe inquires.

"Should be able to…"

"But how do we find him?"

"I don't know… I'll have to ask his sister." He turns around to see her small form standing right behind him. "I'm going to guess you heard that…"

"I did." Road steps out then and tugs her short purple skirt down. "Does this Allen need my brother that badly? Will he die without him?"

Breach sighs and looks at the spiky-haired young child, measuring her up until the girl turns her startling gold eyes to her, skin turning grayer, and she has to hold back a gasp as she realizes how much this newcomer reminds her of Neah. "Yes… But I have a question…"

"Ask away."

"Why is your skin so gray and your eyes that particular shade?"

Her eyes narrow, and she crosses her arms. "Why do you want to know?"

"Allen's other half, the one that's becoming dominant has gray skin like yours, and gold eyes too."

Surprise comes to her face, and her lips quirk up in a small smile. "Another Noah then… I will have to meet him, and my brother will certainly help your friend… We'll treat him like he's one of our own; you just me there. I can open a door to my home."

Breach nods and opens a portal behind her. "Follow me then…"

* * *

Startling gold eyes stare up at the moon as their owner treads water, trying to ignore Rex's attempts at a perfect cannonball. "You are much too loud. You know that?"

"Yep!"

Neah rolls his eyes and moves to swim a bit farther away, wondering why Allen loved this so much, and just as he's about to the other bank, one of Breach's portals opens and the girls step out, bringing the newcomer with them. "Do I want to know?" he asks.

"Yes, you do," Road replies. "You're Neah, correct?"

"Yes… And who are you?"

"Road." She grins and reaches out to grasp his hand and pull him out of the water. "And you're the one who needs my brother, Dr. Adam Millennium, correct?"

Realization dawns on Neah and Rex's faces, and the latter swims over as the former replies, "I do…"


	16. The Dreaming E.V.O. Scientist

Chapter 15: The Dreaming E.V.O Scientist

**_I am a creature of night._ **

**_No love for me inside_ **

**_I am a creature of night_ **

**_There's no love for me inside._ **

**_I will be lost here forever_ **

**_Underneath the stars_ **

**_Waiting for the one_ **

**_Before the rising sun_ **

**_It's getting colder_ **

**_Insider her smolder_ **

**_And all I hear them say is evil eyes within her._ **

**_-Creature of Night (Zombie Girl)_ **

Neah doesn't know what to expect when he comes out of Road's door, but a mansion is not it. "You live here?"

"Of course," she replies. "It's been in our family for ages, so we still live here… And they're already wondering who I've brought with me." Eleven other pairs of eyes stare out at her, but only two dare to move. Before they emerge, their sister introduces them, knowing who they are without having to see them. "Hey, Tyki, Lulubell."

A blonde woman and a tall, sensual man appear seemingly out of nowhere, and the latter quickly envelopes his sister in a bone crushing hug. "Where did you go?"

"I met some new people… Like a possible addition to our clan."

"Eh?" They both look over at Neah and then at each other. "Who are you?" he asks.

"Neah, and if you don't mind, I need to see the doctor immediately before my other half completely disappears."

"Other half?" the woman inquires and crosses her arms. "You must be like Wisely was. His other half died a couple of years ago."

"We don't talk about that and you know it," another voice chastises, and another man, this one looking quite a bit like Tyki, comes out of the shadows. "It isn't polite to talk about Wisely like that. His mind is just too powerful for his other personality."

"Not to interrupt," a pale haired boy, the one they're talking about, starts in, coming out of the shadows. "But Adam will see you."

Road wiggles out of Tyki's arms then and starts walking towards the mansion. "It's just going to be you and me, Neah. My brother doesn't really let people that he's not treating be around him. He doesn't like it when people stare." The newcomer nods and turns to Rex, motioning for him to stay behind, before following her into the house and towards the only person in the world who could possibly help Allen.

* * *

Caesar's walking alone towards one of the few convenience stores in a town near the Providence base when he meets her. This woman comes out of the shadows, and they seem to have a small standoff that ends when she speaks. "So, you're Caesar Salazar."

"I am… Who are you?"

"Black Knight," she answers. "And my organization could use your help. We could give you anything you could want for your work." He looks opposed to it at first, so she turns around to leave, calling over her shoulder. "Think all you need to. I'll be in touch…" She throws a card back at him, not even stopping to watch him grab it. "Call me if you decide before then."

* * *

Neah looks around, slightly in awe of the place he's been brought into, and he barely notices all of the twists and turns they make until she leads him into a library. "Big brother, Millenni!" she cries, running inside to jump into the lap of the large figure with a top hat sitting in a rocking chair.

"Hello, Road."

A quizzical look comes to Allen's other half as he listens to the doctor's strange lilting voice and watches the siblings interact, but his observations halt when the girl calls to him, "come meet Millenni, Neah!"

He slowly slinks up, not sure of what to expect as the doctor comes in full view; he certainly didn't think that Road's eldest brother would look so much like a demon. "Hello, Doctor…"

The long-eared E.V.O. looks him over and his ever present smile grows a bit. "Hello… And who might you be?"

"I'm Neah, and I need your help. My other half, Allen Holiday is disappearing, and I can't lose him."

"Oh." The frightening, devil-looking man stands up and reaches out to shake Neah's hand, never letting go of his sister. "Forgive me for my appearance. I have not looked normal since the change... I haven't quiet got reverting back for long periods of time down yet."

"Huh?"

Knowing what he must be confused about, Adam elaborates, motioning for his new patient to follow him down into his lab, and as they walk, he answers the 'question'. "We can change into human forms, look human again... I'm guessing you've never tried."

"Allen's generally the conscious half."

"Really?" The man expresses genuine curiosity as he opens his door. "That's fascinating... And how did this change come about?"

"Allen was messing around with an experiment belonging to Caesar Salazar…" Because of the way Adam stiffens, he decides to ask, "would you know him by chance?"

"I do… I worked with him a long time ago; I thought he was dead, but no matter." He starts rifling through his stuff before bringing out something similar to what Caesar had built. "I should be able to help your friend."

"You can?!" The doctor laughs slightly and turns into his human form, a tall man with brunette hair and five o'clock shadow, making Neah blush with the thought, 'he's kind of cute…'

But he's brought out of his thought when the man exclaims, "of course! Trust me, I'm a doctor."

* * *

His hand isn't completely as he dials the number, but he doesn't have to say anything at first because Black Knight knows who's calling. "So you've come to a decision Mr. Salazar?"

"Yes, I'll help you."


	17. Of Second Chances and Traitors

Chapter 16: Of Second Chances and Traitors

**_In you and I, there's a new land_ **

**_Angels in flight_ **

**_I need more affection than you know_ **

**_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_ **

**_Where fears and lies melt away_ **

**_Music inside_ **

**_I need more affection than you know_ **

**_What's left of me?_ **

**_What's left of me now?_ **

**_-Sanctuary (Utada Hikaru)_ **

Golden eyes rove over the small form in front of him, not sure what to do if his work doesn't turn out the way it's supposed to, and when the boy finally stirs, Adam smiles slightly and whispers, "Allen Holiday?"

Silver pools snap open at the sound of their owner's name, and the teenager cocks his head in confusion. "Who are you?"

"I'm a doctor… Neah sought me out to return you to the surface." The older E.V.O. gestures slightly to his umbrella that's hanging out in one of the chairs. "Lero, go get that other boy now… I believe his name is Rex."

Allen perks up at that and watches with silent interest as the seemingly inanimate object starts to float up and its pumpkin head turns to look at the doctor. "Sure, Lero~… Anything else, Adam, Lero~?"

"No… That's all…" As the creature flies away, Adam shouts after it, "thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah, Lero~!"

The brunette man turns towards the whitette and offers up a grin. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine… Mister…?"

"Adam Millennium, and before you ask, I am an E.V.O. as well." He sits in the chair that his umbrella moves out of and crosses his right leg over his left, relaxing into its familiar hold. "When your boyfriend gets here, I'll be explaining what happened to you and what Neah is… But for a moment, I'd like to ask you a few questions, if that would be alright."

"Depends on what they're about…"

"I'm curious about Neah… Does he have anyone special in his life?"

Allen's eyebrows raise, and he asks, "do you like Neah?"

"A bit, yes? He's quite charming…"

The small boy grins and wraps his arms around his legs before answering, "he's single… And he thinks you're cute…"

_'I didn't say that!'_

'You know you love improvisation.'

_'Yeah, yeah…'_

Rex and Lero return shortly after to find Allen and Adam laughing and talking about the albino's other half, and the Hispanic teen quickly moves to hug his boyfriend tightly. "You're okay, right?"

"Perfectly fine," Allen murmurs back. "Adam wants to explain some things to us though…"

"Like what?"

"Neah's existence." The doctor stands up then as his other half begins to take shape and the attractive man underneath the demonic face disappears. "You, Allen, are like me and my siblings but no one else in this world. We are the Noahs, a sub-race of the E.V.O.s. We are both human and nanites at all times, switching back and forth between two very different forms at times… It's because of this fact that some of us gained split personalities to compensate for the changes in our brains. Unfortunately, the balance between personalities is very fragile, and for those of us that have them, if we aren't careful, we could easily lose our other halves; Neah was very close to losing you."

"How close?" Rex asks, half curiosity and fear.

"A couple of days at most, but I wouldn't try permanently switching again… That's how Wisely lost Erik…" Sadness flashes onto the dark man's face. "My brother's been beating him up over it ever since, but the odd thing is that Wisely was the dominant personality to start with… But when he became an E.V.O. he became the dormant one… I expect he already had the human split personality disorder…"

"That's interesting," Allen whispers, being completely honest.

"It is… But what is more so, is you… My siblings and I are all related, not all brothers and sisters, but cousins, aunts and fathers… We just refer to one another as siblings because we're different than we used to be… You're not related to us though… As far as we know… Would you allow me to do DNA test just to be certain… Would you mind?"

"Not at all…" the albino says, cuddling up to his companion. "I'm kind of curious myself… Extremely so…"

* * *

When the boys arrive back at providence, the first thing they want to do is find Caesar and tell him that Allen's alright now, but unfortunately, they are treated to a completely different set of company. Before they can attack the man they find in conversation with White Knight, Six and Holiday stop them just as Van Kleiss notices their presence. "Oh, the boys are here!"

"What the hell do you want?" Rex growls, quickly becoming overprotected of the newly restored albino.

"Nothing really… I just came to tell you that your brother's defected to work with someone who will soon become your enemy… He's now working for Black Knight."


	18. Decisions and Realizations

Chapter 17: Decisions and Realizations

**_Here I am and I wanna come out_ **

**_Null to the bone, I don't wanna come out_ **

**_I've been dead and I wanna come out_ **

**_Call my name cause I wanna come out_ **

**_-Afraid (Sarah Fimm)_ **

"Who exactly is Black Knight?"

Van Kleiss looks a bit disgusted at the sound of her name, and that only makes the boys more curious. "She was the second E.V.O. that was meant to be created." He nods to Rex before continuing, "you were the first of course… And one perfect E.V.O. wasn't going to be enough for people, so we worked on her… A bloody waste if you ask me."

Allen nods in understanding and intertwines his fingers with Rex's. "What does she want?"

"I'm not sure. It wouldn't surprise me if she wanted to take over everything."

* * *

A loud explosion wakes the teenaged Providence agents from their peaceful sleep that night, making them both jump up out of bed, but before they can rush out to protect everyone, Rebecca, White Knight and Six slam open the door. "We need to go," the last says, his voice cold and unfeeling.

"Who's attacking us?" Allen asks, his silver eyes flickering to gold as Neah starts to surface in his worry for his other half.

"Black Knight…" No other explaination is said, and there's no need for another.

They all just run down the hall to where Breach has already gathered with Circe and the visiting Pack. "Are we ready to run?" she asks, opening a portal effortlessly.

"Yes," White Knight answers, and at these worlds, the refuges all pile in. Allen grabs Rex's hand, and the two of them rush into Breach's portal, right behind the others, and just as they and the four-armed girl get though, the invaders crash through the doors.

They end up in Breach and Allen's glade to find his old pack already out and about in the caves. Thankfully, no one reacts when they see the familiar faces other than Spyder who climbs back down his wall to tower over the albino. "I'm glad to see you're alright, but what's this visit for, Moyashi?"

"We need a place to stay," the silver-eyed angel replies, never breaking the connection between his own and the other's emerald ones. "You always said I had a place here, but if you don't want me, I can always go to the Noahs. They gave me a key to get to their home…"

"Why would they do that?" Kanda calls as he drops from his perch in on one of the ledges in the rock walls, and Allen smiles at seeing Alma beside him, refusing to move away.

"I'm a Noah… That's what Neah makes me… I'm one of their family…" He holds the raven's gaze because he doesn't want to look back and see his mother's confusion, or explain his predicament for that matter. "I'm different than everyone else…"

* * *

Allen sits alone in the darkness of one of the caves after running away from everyone else later that day because he knows that he needs to think about the sad state of affairs that has now afflicted him, and Neah wants to talk to him in private. 'I don't know what to do…'

_'Neither do I…'_ Neah adds, mentally crossing his arms. _'If only we knew what this Black Knight chit's game plan was, we could fix it.'_

'Like that would actually work.'

_'It's worth a shot.'_ They're silent for a few moments, but it's broken when the Noah has an idea. _'Adam might know… We should call him.'_

Immediately, the albino's feeling out his cell phone and pulling the man's number out of his contact list. He doesn't answer, so the whitette just leaves him a message. "Neah and I need you… We've been kicked out of Providence, and we don't know how to get it back… We need to know what you know about Black Knight."

* * *

It's a couple of days more before Adam shows up in the caverns, and leaving his siblings behind to talk to the others, he ends up finding the albino sitting alone in his new hideout. "So you really did show…"

Adam sighs and crosses his arms before sitting next to his newfound family member, and as he does, Allen can finally see his haggard appearance in the dim lighting and has to ignore Neah's remarks about the older E.V.O. "I heard that Black Knight's taken over Providence."

"Yep…" Allen turns around slightly to look at Neah's love interest and lets out a heavy sigh, himself. "Do you know anything about her?"

"Besides the fact that she's an E.V.O. from hell?"

"Yeah."

The brunette nods before continuing, slightly afraid for his family. "She'll take over everything… And then she'll trap E.V.O.s because she wants to improve her own situation." He pauses for a brief moment before continuing, knowing what must be said. "You can come live with us, you know…"

"What do you mean?"

"You can live in the ark… You are family, Allen…"

The whitette's eyes widen. "Alright… I'll think about it."


	19. The Angel's Hidden Anger

Chapter 18: The Angel's Hidden Anger

**_Always is in your eyes_ **

**_In all ways I realize_ **

**_That always is you and I_ **

**_For Always_ **

**_-Always (Dope)_ **

Silver eyes open slowly, and immediately, Allen clutches his head as shooting pain assaults him, resulting in twin groans from both personalities. "What the hell?" He stops suddenly and looks around, seeing sterile white walls that look so familiar; he's in Providence.

As if to reiterate that fact, the seemingly non-existent door slides open to reveal Black Knight's smug face, and it takes all of the albino's pride not to try ripping the chains off of the bed to launch himself at her. "Hello, Allen Holiday."

He doesn't bother with playing nice, his metallic pools flickering to gold and back as he snarls, "where's Rex?!"

"Not here," she replies, seeming to be amused by how angry the boy is. "You're the more important one anyway."

Before Allen can ask why, Neah sounds in his head, angry and cold, _'that jealous bitch!'_

'What?'

_'She's jealous that we're better than her!'_

'How can you be so sure?'

_'Ask her,'_ he snarks.

'Alright…' He looks up at the woman and frowns deeply, gazing deeply into her eyes with barely concealed contempt. "What's so important about me? Is it that I'm a Noah?"

She laughs, cold and harsh. "No, it's because you're the only Noah I could catch… Illusive little bastard think they're so much better than other E.V.O.s… Of course I'd want to study them, Holiday… And I'll make sure to dissect you thoroughly until I know how you came to be."

_"You will not!"_

She looks taken aback until she realizes who's talking to her, and once she does, the snarky grin is back. "You're Neah, the parasite in the back of his head, aren't you?"

_"I'm not a parasite!"_

"Are you sure about that?" Black Knight doesn't allow him to say anything and instead slips out, ignoring the violent screams that leave his mouth.

* * *

It had been too fast for anyone to realize what was happening, but when it was all said and done, Adam was left behind with the few E.V.O.s that weren't captured to pick up the pieces. It took everyone a few seconds to realize that Rex was gone but a few minutes for Allen; the Noah doctor knew immediately as he called out for him. It was he who suggested that they get his family and that they would be able to find him. It takes less than a minute for them to get there, anger resonating in their veins for they know why Allen was taken, the only ones to understand the repercussions to them. Wisely's able to lock onto his position shortly, telling the doctor that they have him in what used to be Providence's keep, and immediately, they're on the move.

But there's really no point because Allen will be free shortly.

* * *

His claws gleam in the antiseptic like lighting as the wickedly sharp blades bite into the metal keeping him trapped, and his silver eyes turn cold and angry the longer he's trapped. When they brake, he leaps out of the bed and bares his teeth before turning to break down the door as his and Neah's conscious blend together into a tangled web of destruction known only to them. Suddenly, there's blood on the walls as the claws slice into bare flesh and deflect bullets back at those who had shot them, and they're laughing, the only thoughts being of escape.

Black Knight watches them on security cameras with a smirk that only grows as she looks back at Rex and says, "are you afraid of your little boyfriend now?"

Despite his obvious discomfort with what he's seeing happen to the human soldiers, the Hispanic teen squares his shoulders as best as he can while being chained to the wall and retorts, "I'll never be afraid of him… But you should be."

"Why's that?"

Rex sneers darkly before turning his attention to his hiding brother and back again. "He's pissed that you took me… And I've seen him pissed off before, it's not very pretty."

Their nose twitches and the unique scent of monkey, bananas, motor oil, cinnamon and metal reaches it, attacking and leading him towards the room where Black Knight has holed up in. He refuses to stop now that he's so close, and with the woman distracted by the teenager in her captivity to deal with them until the door's broken down and she can see the eternally gorgeous gold eyes. When she's able to move the next second, looking at her becomes too much for the boys to remain separate personalities, and they meld together, anger growing to tremendous proportions.

As her back collides with the wall, Allen rushes to his boyfriend, quickly using his claws to free him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Rex replies, relieved to see the albino unscathed. "Are you?"

"Fine…" The Noah turns to Black Knight to see her start to get up, quickly transforming her arm into a gun. "The others will be here shortly."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do." He doesn't say anything else before turning into his metallic wildcat form and leaping at the woman, and while Rex knows that he should help his lover, he knows that it wouldn't help anything. So, he just stays back for once until he can hear resounding explosions from outside and the sound of guards coming, and Allen throws their enemy back into the wall before grabbing his hand. "We need to go…"

They race down the hallways in almost silence, Rex offering no banter because even he can tell that Allen isn't in the mood for it, that he's about two seconds from losing what little restraint he has left, but it isn't until they make it to the rest of the fighting that he realizes that his lover has already lost it. And the rest of the Noah are no better…

He knows then that nothing will be the same.


	20. Epilogue: Gone for a Moment and Back for Eternity

Epilogue: Gone for a Moment and Back for Eternity

Allen snuggles closer to Rex, sighing softly as an arm wraps around his waist. "I have to get up soon."

"Why?" the Hispanic teen whines. "Why can't we stay in here for a while?"

"Because we have things to do…"

"Fine…" The albino giggles and slips out of his boyfriend's arms, trying to ignore the teenager's fruitless whining. "Don't tell me you want to go train with Six…"

"No," Allen whispers, softly, as if the other E.V.O. would guess. "I just need to tell everyone something… It's important…"

* * *

"What do you mean, you're leaving?!"

Allen winces and turns to his makeshift family. "Adam invited me to stay with the Noah family."

"And you're going?" Noah crosses his arms and moves to stand beside his best friend.

"Yes. I'll be with my own kind for once... And Adam promised to teach me how to control it. It'll be a relief not to worry about hurting you guys anymore." His sparkling silver eyes shimmer as flecks of gold appear. "Neah really likes him too."

"Then go," Rebecca says, linking arms with Six. "You just have to come see us every once in a while."

"Of course, Mom."

Rex scowls and reaches out to grab the albino, pulling him to his

chest. "Why?"

"So I can protect you..." He snuggles closer, biometrics spiking

significantly. "Love you..."

"Love you too."

* * *

Allen leaves Rex to his normal arguements with Six, hoping that he'll be able to get his stuff before he can change his mind. He'll be back; he promised that, but it'll take time. There's so much he wants to do now, and his new family will help him accomplish those. And as he walks into Road's door, he smiles and drops a note on their bed.

_Don't worry, Rex. I'm not leaving you for good... I'll be back, one day._

_Love, Allen Holiday_


End file.
